


Guardians of Dragon Age

by M0us3



Series: Guardians of Dragon Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0us3/pseuds/M0us3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost meets Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardians of Dragon Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crossover Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228478) by Danji. 



> This dabble was inspired by the lovely artwork of Danji. https://danjidoodle.deviantart.com/art/Jack-and-Fenris-524940893  
> I do not own any if the original source mattereal.

Fenris stared at the young man (or what appeared to be a young man) that had just helped him deal with some unwelcome guests. Though, it was not like Fenris had welcome guests. Most of the time the only people that paid Fenris any attention were being paid to hunt Fenris down and return him, in chains, to Tivinter. The young man before him, the only one of Fenris’ unwelcome guests still present, had without any apparent reason assisted Fenris with staying out of the chains the slavers had so wished to put him in.

The young man (though now that Fenris thought about it boy might be a better descriptor) had approached Fenris’ campsite, apparently looking for directions, just as Fenris was being pin to the ground. The slavers, more interested in making a profit then helping anyone other than themselves had proceeded to try and put the boy in chains as well. THis had not gone well for the slavers.

The boy had jumped (JUMPED) over the first of his attackers before proceeding to dance around the others with acrobatics that Fenris felt most entertainers would have a hard time replicating. All the while the boy had used what looked like a shepherd's crook to trip his attackers, sending the slavers into one another.

This went on until one of the slavers decided he had enough of being made a fool by an adolescent and drawn his sword, no doubt planning to kill the boy rather than make a profit selling him. Fenris was certain that he was about to witness the boy’s death when the boy had tapped his shepherd's crook (or rather his STAFF) on the ground, covering the surrounding area in a sheet of ice.

The slavers had concluded that, perhaps, they were out of their depth in this fight. This was confirmed for the slavers when Fenris, having finally freed himself from his chains, had drawn his own sword.

The cowards had run.

Now Fenris was left with a dilemma. What to do with the boy.

“You’re a mage then?”  
“...Not really?” Was not the response Fenris had expected from the boy.


End file.
